


Pleasures with Rough Strife

by payneberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneberry/pseuds/payneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift from a fan has quite the effect on Liam. Louis does her best to care for him but finds herself overwhelmingly succumbed as well. A genderswap - sex pollen fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasures with Rough Strife

**Author's Note:**

> **NB:** Louis is a cisgendered girl in this verse (as is Zayn, but she only shows up briefly).
> 
> A million thanks as usual to tumblr user dulosis for being the best and telling me daily that I don't suck. xo
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies: I don't know these people and all events are circumstances are purely fictional. If your name happens to be Liam Payne: Hi, I love you, but I'd appreciate if you didn't read this. Thanks.

The sun is shining brightly on the patio where they’ve been sat at their signing table. Louis is feeling a tinge of irritation by the screams of the fangirls but she puts on a brave face along with her aviators and smiles sweetly as the next tweenage girl moves along in front of her. Louis can see that she’s choking back tears, which is, well, weird. Maybe Louis should be flattered but really she just doesn’t understand it at all. She screws her eyes shut momentarily from behind her sunglasses and hopes to heaven that no one notices.

It’s not that Louis doesn’t love being part of pop sensation One Direction, it’s just that she never could’ve imagined a life like this. She’d only turned up to _The X Factor_ auditions for a laugh. If you had asked her two years ago where she saw herself now, she would’ve probably said something about uni and education certifications and possibly acting in some crappy plays. But _this_ — well this is something she still doesn’t know how to process.

She feels a hand on her elbow and looks over as Liam offers her a timid smile like he knows exactly what’s running through her head. She smiles back at him and then reaches out to pinch at his nipple before she has the chance to think about the little flip her stomach is doing. Liam yelps a bit and Louis grins, instantly in a better mood. Liam does seem to have that effect on her.

They make their way through what must been at least two hundred autographs when a girl with long blonde hair and lots of sparkles on her outfit who Louis pegs for about thirteen walks up to the table with an excited smile spread across her face. She giggles as she watches Liam scrawl his autograph across his own face on the album inlay before passing over some kind of shiny pink thing. Liam takes it and smiles as the girl giggles again and runs away to her friends.

Louis leans over, curious to see what it is. She pries open Liam’s strong hands to see a small hot pink heart-shaped box about the size of a box that would house an engagement ring.

“Well, open it,” Louis insists when she sees the apprehension on Liam’s face.

Liam uses too much force when he opens the lid and what looks like pink glitter coats his chest, arms and lap and Louis nearly falls back in her chair laughing. Liam just looks over at her before cracking a smile and flicking a bit of the glitter so it lands on her arm. It feels abnormally warm against the smoothness of her skin but she doesn’t give it too much though before she’s grabbing a handful of it from Liam’s lap and sprinkling it on top of his freshly buzzed head. He shakes his head like a puppy coming in from the rain, as if he’s still has those long curls, but the particles just stick to the short hairs and Louis can’t help the smile that twists from her lips.

They’ve returned to meeting and greeting and signing things for the fans and Louis feels a lot better with the exception of the flush she feels down her arms, but she write it off as just excitement or nerves or something of the like.

Liam though. Liam’s face has turned a bright shade of pink and Louis can see little beads of perspiration forming just along his hairline. His breathing is a little ragged as he meets up with Louis’ gaze.

“Are you alright?” Louis asks, leaning over to place her hand reassuringly over Liam’s - it’s exceptionally warm. “I think maybe you’ve caught a fever, Li,” she says, moving her hand to feel his forehead.

“I’m fine,” Liam says, but it comes out a bit breathless and his teeth are gritted.

“You’re not,” Louis insists. “Look, you’re shaking.” She grabs for his hand; he tries to pull it away, but she catches it quick.

Liam looks down at Louis and Louis slightly taken aback by what she sees in his eyes: fear.

“Come on,” Louis says, pulling Liam up by the arm. “I’m putting you to bed.”

She feels Liam resist under her hand and tries not to notice the way the muscles in his arm and neck tense. Louis licks at her lips and mentally scolds herself for letting her eyes linger over Liam’s bum as he finally stands and turns to walk towards the dressing room.

Louis tucks her arm around Liam’s waist and lets him drape an arm over her shoulders. This time, she can’t ignore the way her skin tingles as Liam’s finger tips brush along her bicep. She can feel her knees tremble a bit as they walk through the hallway, seeking the right door, but she’s a small girl and Liam’s quite broad so that is a good enough explanation as far as she’s concerned.

When they finally make it into the shared dressing room, Louis lays Liam down on the black leather sofa in the corner.

“Shit, Liam. Can I get you something? Water maybe?” Louis asks, feeling his flushed forehead again.

“No,” Liam says, and his voice comes out in an almost growl. “‘M just hot. Just...” he says reaching for the hem of his grey t-shirt and pulling it swiftly off his body.

Louis feels like wind’s been knocked out of her as her eyes linger over the expanse of Liam’s finely toned chest. It’s not like Louis hadn’t noticed how fit he was before, of course she had, but now. Now she’s overcome with this desire to put her hands over Liam’s skin so she does so without thinking.

His skin is warm under the pads of her fingers, but she can feel her own temperature rising as she lets out a shaking breath and looks up to meet Liam’s eyes. Liam looks back and his eyes are hooded and dark — darker than Louis has ever seen and she can feel the fire in the pit of her stomach. She swallows down a gulp, licking at her lips, as she moves her fingernails against the wispy hairs on Liam’s chest.

“Lou,” he breathes out and Louis can feel his heart pounding. He brings his hands up until they resting firmly on her hips and pulling her to sit on the edge of the sofa, his fingertips gripping into the soft flesh where her shirt has ridden up.

Louis doesn’t hesitate when she leans down to capture Liam’s mouth with her own. She’s taken aback by the ferocity with which Liam returns the kiss, dipping his tongue against the crest of Louis’ lips hungrily in a way that is supremely un-Liamlike but Louis can’t help the moan that escapes her.

When the kiss breaks they’re both breathless.

“Lou, I really want you,” Liam says in a tone that sends bolts through Louis’ veins . “I _need_ you.” His hands are running over soft curves of her hips, his fingers dipping into the waistband of her fire red shorts.

“I know,” Louis mutters, moving to straddle herself across Liam’s hips and place her hands on his bare shoulders.

“I - I don’t know what this is,” Liam says and Louis can see the thoughts practically pouring around his head. “I just - I _need you_. Oh god,” he groans out when Louis presses herself down against his crotch.

“I know,” Louis says again, leaning down against him, murmuring close against his mouth. “I feel it too. Like I’m going to die if I don’t have you in me,” she says, unabashedly because it’s true. She can already feel how damp her underwear is against herself.

Liam lets out a guttural sound at that and surges forward just inches for Louis’ lips, kissing her hungrily.

“I’ve always wanted you, Lou,” Liam says honestly, between breaths. “Just - now. It’s something - I don’t —”

Louis silences him with her mouth, pulling his full bottom lip into her mouth and nipping harder than she intends. Liam only winces slightly before reaching his hands up Louis’ shirt, his thumbs brushing against her stomach.

"I know, Liam," she says directly. "Now would you shut up and fuck me.”

A switch seems to go off in Liam’s head because at those words he’s pushing Louis backwards, moving himself to be on top of her, pulling her slender legs around his waist, his fingers flirting with the hem on her shorts. He ducks his head down to suck over her clavicle before laving his tongue over the quickly purpling mark. His hands clutch at her full bum, pulling her pelvis up towards his own.

Louis moves forcefully upwards off the sofa, getting just enough room to pull off her sweater and unhooking her bra impatiently. She leans back and allows Liam to unbutton her shorts. His hands are almost shaking as he slips the material down her long legs almost panting when he catches sight of the dark wet material that‘s clinging to Louis’ cunt.

His pushes a finger up her thigh, catching beneath the elastic of her underwear, and runs it through her slick folds. A muffled sound escapes Louis’ lips as she pushes her hips up against Liam’s hand which elicits a dark laugh from him.

“Don’t be such a fucking tease, Payne,” she says, reaching down herself to remove her underwear. “You too,” she says, her hands tugging on Liam’s waistband. “Off, pants off.”

Liam hurriedly and less than gracefully shimmies his way out of his trousers, his boxers soon following. Louis giggles at Liam’s clumsiness before she’s struck silent by the sight of his cock springing free of the material.

It’s beautiful — a dusky pink and so thick that Louis can feel herself flutter around nothing at the thought of it filling her up. Louis reaches up to take Liam’s cock in her hand but he instead pushes her back against the sofa cushion, kissing greedily down the side of her neck.

“I need to taste you, Lou,” Liam says between breaths, his tongue lightly trailing down over her clavicle before encircling her nipple. He reaches in between their bodies, already covered in a light sheen of sweat, gathering the slickness between Louis’ legs on a finger then pulling it to his mouth. He makes a little sound around his own forefinger, looking down at Louis with heavy eyes. “Fuck, you taste so good.”

Louis doesn’t know how to handle that but she’s not given the chance to process because Liam’s kissing and nipping his way down over her stomach, one hand reach up to roll her nipple between a thumb and forefinger. She lets out an audible gasp and bucks her hips when Liam’s tongue flicks over clit teasingly.

“So good,” he repeats against her as he hitches her leg over his shoulder, and she can feel the vocal vibrations before his face is between her legs lapping at her cunt as Louis tries to keep herself breathing. The stubble on Liam’s jawline scratches at the inside of her thigh as he delves his tongue deeper into her, bring his hand to to thumb at her clit.

Louis brings up one of her own hands to twist at her own nipple while she places the other on the back of Liam’s neck, urging him closer inside of her, her fingers brushing against his short hair.

Liam pulls away briefly and Louis is about to protest but then she feels Liam’s fingers fill her and his tongue circling her clit and she shudders as his fingers hook inside her. “Liam, oh—,” she gasps as she bites down on her lip, the color fleeting from underneath her teeth. Still, she can feel her orgasm cresting and, stifling a moan, she comes, her fingernails cutting little half moons on Liam’s neck as he slows his fingers inside her.

Eventually her breathing slows and, her eyes still closed, she can sense more than see Liam lingering between her legs as he presses a kiss to the crook behind her knee. Pulling Louis’ leg from over his shoulder, he crawls up over her and she can feel his hard cock pressing against her hip, wet where the slit is leaking pre-come, as he leans down to capture Louis’ mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Louis is jolted a bit when she feels Liam pull away off the sofa. She opens her eyes to watch Liam frantically digging through clothes scattered on the floor and Louis just reaches out a hand on his knee in an attempt to calm him a bit.

“In my bag,” she says in a small voice that is still incredibly blissed out. Liam pulls out the small red package, his whole body shaking with that overwhelming need that Louis understands so well. He’s fumbling it between his fingers, trying to tear it open. “Let me,” Louis says, taking the condom from his hand, letting one hand wrap around his wrist, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on the inside, trying to steady him a bit.

Louis sits up and pulls him back down forcefully where she’s got a hold on him and he brings his mouth down to slot against hers as Louis lets go of his wrist and wraps her hand around his cock instead. Liam’s hips buck into Louis hand as she runs her thumb over his cockhead, a low moan eliciting from deep in Liam’s throat.

Making quick work of the condom wrapper, Louis pushes Liam back down against the sofa, taking over some semblance of control before Liam combusts. She runs her fingers through the light trail of hair beneath his navel as she slides the condom down his thick length.

She gets up on her knees, positioning herself over Liam’s cock and steadying herself by griping at Liam’s waist. Slowly, she sinks down, filling herself up with his dick, not letting Liam move his hips much at all. Filled to the hilt, Louis can feel the soft pulse of Liam inside of her and she can’t stand it much longer before she’s moving her hips down against Liam’s pelvis.

Liam thrusts up into her but manages to let Louis remain in control of the pace — still drawing it out as she teasingly twists on his dick.

Liam’s fingers grip at Louis’ thighs, hard enough to probably bruise. He’s making these throaty moans and occasionally thrusting himself deeper into Louis and she can feel her second orgasm building steadily.

Louis digs soft pink lines over the tense muscles of Liam’s abdomen then dragging a nail around his nipple, pinching with her thumb and forefinger. She can’t help but crack a smile when it elicits a soft gasp from Liam and she can feel his dick twitch within her cunt.

“Lou, I’m so close,” he says, looking at her in a kind of wonder. It’s that look that sends Louis crashing over the edge with a hitched breathy sigh, clenching around him and vision going fuzzy around the edges. Liam follows suit, pulling Louis to his chest, as he spills himself inside the condom.

Their chests heave together as they come down together and then Louis is leaning up to press a lazy kiss to Liam’s jaw. Liam deftly rolls them over, so Louis’ back is resting against the arm of the sofa. She feels Liam pull out and she muffles a sigh at the sensation as she can hear Liam moving around to, what she assumes, is to discard the condom.

She’s startled a bit when she feels Liam hovering over her and she opens her eyes to find him stroking his cock, still pink and hard. His eyes are screwed shut and clearly whatever influence he’s under has still got a tight hold on him.

Louis, on the other hand, is completely spent, her head feeling fuzzy and light. Still, she extends her palm out around Liam’s length, her thumb sliding over slit. Liam’s jerks his cock desperately into Louis’ hand before he covers it with his own hand, moving Louis’ hand at his quicker, desired pace.

Louis watches in awe as Liam’s pink mouth opens in a small O and and he spills his come all over Louis’ fingers and onto her tits. Louis idly drags her pinky through the spunk pooled on her chest before she runs it over her bottom lip and sucks the tip of her finger into her mouth. She hums around the taste of Liam and give him a cheeky smile. He only stares back with dark eyes before he uses a hand to drag the head of his dick through the mess between the swell of Louis’ breasts. He pumps his cock a few more times before he’s entirely spent and collapses over Louis.

She’s maneuvering them so Liam is pinned between her hip and the back of the sofa when she realizes that all the glitter has completely disappeared from Liam’s hair, which she finds strange but her head is still too light to care. As she’s wiping the come off her tits with the first thing she can reach, she feels all of Liam’s muscles tense up and hears him suck in a deep breath. When she turns to find eyes she sees an absolute look of horror spread across his face.

Raising her eyebrows in concern, Louis extends a hand to sooth at his shoulder but Liam tenses up all the more and tries to shove past her off the sofa.

“I’m so sorry,” he says as he’s stumbling to his feet, frantically looking around the room for something — Louis assumes clothes. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he’s muttering.

“Liam, hey, stop,” Louis says, sitting up and swinging her legs over the end of the sofa. She finds his hand, intertwining their fingers before Liam has the chance to pull away. “What are you sorry for?”

He doesn’t meet her eyes. “I don’t know what came over me. That’s not how — I’m sorry I did that too you.”

Louis pulls back in mock horror. “Sorry for fucking me? Sorry for giving me mind blowing orgasms? Honestly, I don’t know why we haven’t been doing this sooner, Payne. You’ve got a great dick,” she says, her smile wide and her voice full of cheer but her thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of Liam’s hand.

Liam looks down at Louis and smiles a bit though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah?” he asks timidly.

Louis lets out a sigh and pulls Liam down so he’s sitting next to her. “I don’t know — Liam, look at me please.” Liam turns his head to glance at her, still wary. “Thank you. I don’t know what happened or whatever. But I felt it too. I did. And I wanted you, okay. So don’t go around thinking you took advantage of me, because I wanted it — needed it, honestly.” She looks away from him briefly and takes another deep breath. “It happened and it won’t have to happen again if—”

“No,” Liam breathes out and Louis shoots him a quizzical look. “No, I want — I’d like it to happen again,” he says, his cheeks blushing pink. “If you want, I mean.” He looks down and shakes his head, embarrassed.

“Oh,” Louis says, “Yeah?” She smiles genuinely at Liam, her cheeks pinking up to almost match his, when there’s a knock at the door right before it’s swinging open.

“Oi, Lou — Oh Jesus,” Niall says as he steps through the door before covering his eyes with him palm and turning back out into the hallway, nearly smacking his head on the doorframe. “Christ, you two do this a lot or something?”

Louis is scrambling, trying to find her sweater to cover her tits but the first thing she can manage to find is Liam’s shirt so she pulls that on quicky, still inside out. “Honestly, Niall what’s the point of knocking if you’re not gonna wait for an answer,” she says, tossing Liam his boxers that somehow manage to get caught between her bum and the sofa.

“No, we never—” Liam begins.

“Zayn!” Niall interrupts, calling down the hall. “Look who's finally shacked up. Shagging while we’re supposed to be spending quality time with the fans. Shameful, really,” he says, but his voice is light.

“Are you quite finished?” Louis says and her heart skips slightly when Liam reaches over to lace his fingers with hers.

“Are you?” Niall calls, peeking between his fingers, Zayn hanging off his shoulder.

“Not at all,” Louis says, pressing a sloppy wet kiss to the side of Liam’s face, hoping he gets what she means. She catches his gaze when she pulls back and he finally looks okay, his shy smile crinkling his eyes.

“Nope,” Liam says, not looking away from Louis’ face.

“Yeah, okay, lovers,” Zayn says, her mouth curling into a bright red smile. “Maybe get a room next time, yeah?”

“We’ll consider it,” Liam says, unable to contain his beam.

“Or maybe,” Louis says, “we’ll do it on all your beds.” And she turns in to kiss Liam again, ignoring the disgusted reactions from the others as they walk out muttering.

“You don’t really want to shag on their beds, do you?” Liam says, pulling away from her lips only slightly so she can feel his breath against her cheek.

“Could be fun,” Louis returns, pecking a kiss to the corner of Liam’s lips. “We could start with Harry’s.”

Liam starts to protest but Louis covers his mouth with her own, swiping her tongue against his and thinks being the one to make Liam blush up like this is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "To his Coy Mistress" by Andrew Marvell. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
